Forum:Sprites from "Game 1" and "Game 2"
Well, with the coming of Cave Chaos 2, the images of the characters, enemies, etc, from Cave Chaos 1 will be removed and replaced with the ones from Cave Chaos 2. I suggest that we could do something like this (right): I think also that this is good to see better the evolution of the Characters, more noticeable, specially, between those two games. I want to know your opinions about this. Thanks for read this! 11:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol Cave Chaos 2 has better sprites then NMD, and I think you should do that but it looks to long. Axiy 12:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think so, but, we could edit the navbar a little bit to change this (e.g. image1= and image2=, in different columns). 12:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :How about this: have the image of the character as it first appeared in the game, and place that image in the infobox, all subsquent images being placed in a gallery. Becuase what you are proposing would push the image section down a lot. -- 13:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::@NOBODY:Sounds a great idea! If everyone agree, problem solved. 13:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::On Brickipedia (the Lego wiki), they have a special template used on most of the minifigure pages. It shows all the different versions of the character, and can be expanded to show as many as you want. Scroll down to the bottom of this page to see the template in action. 20:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, Emite, this is a great solution! But if we are kepting with NOBODY's idea, I approve it anyways. 20:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Good! 20:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! So what should be the final decision? Vote? 20:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::If it's, then I can say I vote yes to this template. It's not hard to put on pages and it came really handy now. 20:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I find that a template like that is unnecessary, as characters (on the Nitrome Wiki) may have 2-4 different appearances, while that template is for Minifigures that have 10+ different appearances. Also, if you want to see all different appearances, you have to expand the box. It's a good idea if you don't want a page to be slow to scroll down user's with slow internet, but for just listing the appearance images of characters, a gallery will do. -- 20:52, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not understanding this. You want to put that template in the infobox? I think that'll be a bit wide. 21:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::@NOBODY actually you have reason with about lack of Nitrome Characters variations and that template was made for minifigures, but I don't think galleries can be the best option. I think galleries are put for showing several images or the character doing different poses/actions at the same game (or several games), but a variation template could have the character's sprites in the games it appears, and no other images beside these. Well, we could make a template like the one in Brickpedia but smaller, simpler and without the need of "expanding", as the characters doesn't have too much different appearances. I'm still appoying the variations template, doesn't matter how it can looks. And @RSK No, it would be put outside the infobox. 21:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::It would look nice, but I'm neutral here on this one. They look nice in both a gallery and with that template, could probably pull it off as well. (We're not talking about converting EVERY gallery into this template, are we?) 21:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@NOBODY: The template would look better with less images in it so that you don't have to expand it (which can be a bit tedious). I doubt they will slow down a user's internet much or at all, and I agree with Lilonow that we can use galleries to show different poses and the template to show evolution of variations. :::::@RSK: Same thing I said above, we would not convert all galleries to the template, only the different looks of the character as it is seen in more games. 22:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@RSK No, Galleries would still be used for general images, as a character's action or different pose than it's sprite. The "variation template" would be used to put only the sprite of the character in a game it appears. 22:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I get it now, but I'm still neutral on this. It looks the same either way, ho hum. :/ 22:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Suport - as proposer. We can start voting. 13:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Support - for my idea of course. 15:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I will start making that template. 10:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) How about this? 12:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Super Support - Template looks awesome! -- 12:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I made templates. Depending the number of different sections, you have to use , , and . What do you think, people? I need feedback. 13:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Soup-ort! - '''This was pratically what I had in mind when I've said the above thing. Looks awesome. 15:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Totally loving that template Santi! Nice work! 17:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Request for closure - Whoever has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. 11:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion closed - It seems as though we now have a unanimous support. The template will now replace galleries on character pages with more than one appearance. 16:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC)